Captured Secrets
by xxlovely
Summary: It was her job to capture every waking moment of his life, unearth his secret,it was only a job. he wasnt supposed to find out.she wasnt supposed to fall for him,but are those harbouring feelings enough to stop her destroying Shane's career? SMITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

_Full summary; it was her job to capture every waking moment of his life, to document the pop stars life photographically. To her he was simply a project, a job, a way of paying the rent. No harm would come from it, right? But what happens when one shot unravels a secret side to the life of Shane Grey that no one knew? It was a secret, his image would be ruined, no one was supposed to find out. This could change her life, make her a household name. This story could make or break her into the industry, her chance for journalistic success. She makes it her mission to discover those 1000 words that are behind the picture, to get under the egotistical pop sensations skin, to reveal the real Shane Grey. But not all goes to plan, he wasn't supposed to catch on and she wasn't supposed to let it get over her head. Liking him was never an option, but ultimately it was the only. But are harbouring feelings enough from preventing her plan of destructing Shane?_

**So hello my lovely readers! It's me again, with yet ANOTHER new fic! This idea came to me when I was watching the news about Michael Jackson, weird I know but I was watching how hoards of people used to bombard him, and that's when the idea hit me lol. So I hope you like it, I need between 7-10 reviews for me to carry this on! Thanks!**

* * *

"Ugh!" I let out a frustrated groan as my head came in contact with my wooden desk, this was ridiculous, actually it was so far beyond that, to the extent where it was publically humiliating.

"Oh C'mon Mitchie, it's not that bad!" my fellow colleague and best friend since forever, Caitlyn said as she stood in the door way to the my plastic cublicle that i claim to be my office.

"Not that bad?" I retorted as I lifted my head up from the desk "Not that bad? I'm sorry but if I have to cover one more reality star reject I will actually throw myself off of a multi story car park, with no hesitation."

"Mitchie stop being so dramatic for crying out loud, it's a story!" she threw her hands up in the air before resting them on her hips.

Maybe I was being a little over dramatic, but when you are assigned to follow someone around 24/7 for a certain amount of time, you expect a little excitement, something you can write more than 5 words on...NOT following them to the mall or McDonalds.

I'm a part of the paparazzi, not a freaking z-list stalker.

I had bigger aspirations than wasting my life away discovering that the latest big brother evictee is lactose intolerant, or that guy who was reportedly seen with Lindsay Lohan one night at a club comes from New Hampshire.

I mean seriously, who the hell would want to know that?

Not me, that's for sure.

"I'd rather have no story! Seriously, my article from last week's edition had 3 hits on the website, and I'm pretty sure two of them were from my mom"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at me and perched herself on my desk, it was alright for her! She had juicy stories rolling in left, right and centre, all because she was the one who snapped the pictures of Britney Spears shaving her head.

Before that, she was just like me, an intern at one of America's biggest gossip website, working in a stingy cubicle in a crowded office block full of miserable good for nothing journalists who were working for absolute peanuts.

Don't get me wrong, journalism was always my dream, but not publically exposing famous people's lives to the worlds, I wanted to do something meaningful, to get into politics or world affairs, maybe even the economy. Y'know something interesting, rewarding.

Something that didn't make me look like a shallow no body desperate to rake up some cash to pay the rent.

But at this moment in time that was exactly what I was.

Hell I was needed the money so bad I was even debating taking up a second job, or maybe selling a kidney, they can sell that shit on eBay right?

"Well..." Caitlyn started, knocking me out of myself wallowing thoughts "I guess I could give you my story, after all I've still got some dish to dirt on Vanessa Hudgens"

My eyes widened as I locked gaze with her "Are you serious?!" I exclaimed excitedly, there was literally no doubt that this would be good. After all the editor loved her, yet that may be for two reasons; her ability to discover and write or her ability in the bedroom.

Well, for her sake, and my imagination, I'm hoping it's the first option.

She nodded and shrugged absentmindedly "meh, sure, you need the break more than I do, we all know you harbour some serious talent in that brain of yours Mitchie, you just haven't been given the opportunity to shine"

"And when you say shine you been exploit celebrities?" I clarified, raising an eyebrow slightly

"You know it!"

I leaned forward slightly, not wanting anyone else to here, after all, sound travels surprisingly well from cubicle to cubicle "So err, what story you got me then?"

"Well, you know that band that's got all those 15 year olds running with their underwear at their ankles?" she asked with a slight smirk playing at her lips

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I racked my brain, pass. Ask me one on sport.

"Err I don't know....Backstreet Boys?" that's a valid guess, right? I mean they are loved by teenager's right?

"No!" she scoffed "Dude, this is 2009, not freaking 1998!"

"Well I don't know" i said slightly exasperated

"Let me give you a couple more clues; there are three of them, and they go by the name Connect 3"

I dropped the pen that I was currently playing with "Connect 3?" I repeated in disbelief. "You been those pretty little virgin boys who have every breathing female swooning over them?"

"The very same"

"No offence" I begun trying not to sound patronising "but what the hell could you dish up on the three most innocent pubescent male's on the northern hemisphere?" It was a well known fact that the members of Connect 3 were seen as whiter than white, pure, Christian, beyond attractive guys, there was not a bad bone in their body, not a misplaced hair on their perfected head.

Caitlyn leaned back in her chair, intertwining her feelings as she stretched her arms "now that's where you're wrong my pretty little friend. We have reasons to believe that a certain Shane Grey is leading a hidden life, his mysterious disappearances, the absence of his family, his unavailability to attend publicity events and concerts with his band mate's, need I go on...?"

Her words caught my curiosity, she had a point. I wasn't a massive fan but I had become aware of the unspoken side of the middle band member "Hmm" I pondered "so what exactly does this entail?"

"Well Mitchie Torres, from 9 am tomorrow morning it'll be your sole mission to unearth the secret life of Shane Grey."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you would like me to continue, it would mean the world to me, check out my other fic's as well. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm here with the next instalment of Captured Secrets, and I can't believe I got 14 reviews for the prologue, that's amazing, thank you all so much! Please keep them coming, I love to hear your feedback good or bad, even if it's one worded, it really does make my day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I apologize for the typos, its late, I never seem to update whilst the sun is out loll!**

**warning: this chapter is setting the characters up(not in a relationship but in the story) drama happens fro next chapter**

* * *

I let out a tired groan as the sound of my alarm rang through my small bedroom, forcing me awake from my peaceful slumber. I mustered every inkling of strength in my body to roll myself over, my body now facing my bedside table where the alarm clock rested, the large red digits telling me it was time to get up- 7:05, exactly one hour fifty-five minutes before I have to stroll into the large office block which I call work and embark on a potentially career changing story.

Then again, it could all ultimately be a waste of time, another dead end lead which leads me nowhere but TGI Friday's.

I had spent the best part of my evening googling Shane Grey, learning about the guys life, something that most girls between the age of 12-17 could recite word for word, and I have to admit, this guy seems like any 19 coming on 20 year old male. He liked sports, music and cars, the only difference being the seven figure pay check in his bank account.

Plus he had inhumanly good looks, I mean seriously, either he is wearing a mask, or he really has been blessed with good genes

Maybe I should write his parents a letter, thanking them on behalf of those who have eyes.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Grey,_

_I wish to shake your hand for having an amazing mix of chromosomes. Thank you for blessing your middle son with ridiculously good looks._

_Yours truly, _

_Mitchie Torres, the girl who is going to exploit said son. _

See, now part of me thinks that that isn't going to be appreciated, which is a shame.

As for what or how I am supposed to unearth this mysterious life of Mr Teen Heartthrob Indonesia 2009, yes you heard it right, this is the sort of crap Google throws at you, is still beyond me, one thing's for sure, I needed Caitlyn's assistance.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, mentally cursing myself for having a job which involves a 45 minute commute through the heart of LA as I dragged my somewhat lifeless body to the bathroom, grabbing the nearest clean outfit in sight in the process.

I allowed myself to endure the quickest and coldest shower of my life in the attempts of it waking me up before I slung on today's choice of attire- a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a Michigan university shirt.

As you can probably guess, formal attire in my line of work is not recommended. Why? Because as a gossip reporter/pap running around LA in a pencil skirt, tailored shirt and a pair of 4 inch Mary Jane's isn't the most suitable nor wise option, especially if running is involved.

I hurried through my apartment, hopping around on one foot as I tried to put on my converse on the other as I made my way to the kitchen grabbing an apple and my keys off of the counter.

I didn't bother shouting farewells to my roommates as for them, waking up any time before 4pm is unheard of, after all why would they be awake after holding down evening shifts at one of LA's hippest celebrity clubs? I knew I wouldn't, hell I'd quite happily sleep for 23 out of the 24 hours in the day if I was given the chance.

I hurried down the four flights of stairs and into the street, jumping into my beat up car as I struggled to turn the ignition on.

Note to self; never ever trust a man with an eye patch who says a '76 car can still run as well as the first time it was driven. Because it can't. Nowhere close, my poor baby struggles to chug along through the streets of LA at walking speed, no exaggeration.

I'm contributing to global warming and getting nowhere fast.

It's fantastic.

I pulled up to the office 40 minutes later, mentally thanking the lack of traffic on the way here as I scrambled to Caitlyn's office/cubicle, ready to interrogate her on everything I'd need to know to make this article a success

"Morning Sunshine, how are you on this fine Wednesday morning?" Caitlyn's over chirpy voice rang through my ears as I slumped down on the chair opposite her.

I grumbled out an incoherent response, still adjusting to the fact that I was no longer wrapped up in bed, dreaming about marrying and having my wicked way with Ben Affleck.

What? He's a very attractive man.

I'd be his Jersey girl any day.

"Someone's happy to be here obviously"

"I'm tired" I mumbled out

"You're always freaking tired, I swear to god, if you could, you would sleep your life away"

I nodded "Course, who wouldn't?"My hand flew to my mouth as I let out a yawn "So, help me, how on earth am I supposed to get up close and personal with Shane Grey, without y'know getting up close and personal?"

Caitlyn stifled out a laugh as she leaned back into her chair "dude, no one's asking you to bed a Grey or anything, I don't really think that's going to be the most effective course of action. You're going to have to do some serious research. Get to know him, Find out his favourite restaurants, where he is doing interviews, show's. Where he shops. And where he lives."

"Where he lives?" I questioned confused "surely that's already public knowledge, or at least knowledge to people in the industry?"

"That my friend is where you're wrong. He says he lives with his band mate's but he is rarely seen there, in fact, when he is there, it's rumoured he leaves in the middle of the night"

I furrowed my eyebrows "Really?" I asked in disbelief, this Shane Grey was becoming more and more interesting by the minute. I let a small smile spread across my face, this was good.

There was definitely a story.

And if I pulled this off, rent won't be a worry for a very...very... long time.

Caitlyn nodded "Yep, I gotta tell you Mitch; this has the potential to be bigger than that Vanessa Hudgens picture scandal. In fact I'm almost regretting giving it to you"

I stuck my tongue out at her "meh, you snooze you lose."

She let out a chuckle before coming serious again "Can I give you one word of advice though? As a friend and as well as a colleague?"

I nodded as I unintentionally began to pick at my nail polish "Sure thing baby cakes "

"Don't get attached. Emotionally or physically"

My eyes widened at her ludicrous statement "I wouldn't get attached!" why would she even suggest that? She knows how I've just gotten out of a 2 year relationship with someone who turned out to be the biggest jerk on the face of the planet, not to mention that I would never in a million years dream of hooking up with pop star Shane grey. I had more sense and intelligence than that, and it mildly insults me that she would even mention that I could.

"That's what everyone says, but I'm only saying it because I care about you, I know how easily to generate feelings for somebody and I'm telling you this now, he is not any different to the sleazes you see walking down the street every day. People idolise him yes, but trust me he'll be no god. This guy holds the key for whether or not you jump the career ladder; feelings would only complicate the task. I'm not saying this because I enjoy preaching, I'm saying this because I care."

And she was deadly serious, as each word left her mouth with a straight face, sincerity evident in her tone. What was I supposed to say to that, I knew I wouldn't let my emotions affect my work,

I needed this

Wanted it.

Hell, I needed to keep a freaking roof over my head.

"Okay"

She nodded, obviously satisfied at me agreeing with her as I pushed myself off of the chair " as much as I'd love to continue talking, I've got to drive down to downtown LA, apparently Mr Shane Grey has an appointment with the gym"

I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder, being careful of the $700 camera inside

"Mmm now I may be a Nate fan, jailbait I know, but that man has the arms of a god."

I laughed as Caitlyn went off into a world of her own. I simply waved her off before walking over to my cubicle, sticking a post it note on my pc screen

'_Stalking some hot ass. Back later biatches! =]'_

Satisfied , I grabbed my trusty note pad and SpongeBob pen before heading out of the office and into my old banger, which even though I curse, would be so inconspicuous in this project its brilliant.

My car chugged its way down the short journey to down town LA where the Hollywood hottest would flex their pecks and muscles, the unnamed gym hidden behind a Wal-Mart

Glamorous?

Not really.

The rich loved privacy.

Too bad I loved to exploit it.

I pulled up into the car park to see the signature red mustang park a row in front of me, the paint work shining in the summer sun.

He was already in there.

Damn.

I unbuckled myself, getting out the car before popping the trunk, grabbing my gym kit.

The same gym kit which has been there since New Year's.

Oh it was clean, I wasn't a skank.

I just suck at keeping New Year's resolutions.

I walked in, signing myself up for a 6 month membership, which put me back, a lot before proceeding to reluctantly drag myself to the changing rooms.

I quickly changed into my gym kit, inwardly cursing myself at the fact that this guy was so damn healthy conscious. This meant two things.

My body was going to go through one hell of a shock with all of this new found exercise

My job expenses will be through the roof with this high priced gym membership.

Checking myself in the mirror, I scrunched my face up in disgust, my hands grabbing the extra weight around my stomach, don't get me wrong, I wasn't fat, but seeing myself in a lycra top was not pleasant.

Damn being a low paid teenager.

Microwave meals were the only way to feed myself. They may be cheap and quick but my god did they hold a lot of calories.

Tying my hair back into a high ponytail I inhaled deeply as I waltzed through to the treadmills, seeing the infamous Shane Grey already sprinting away at a million miles per hour, his focus concentrated on the television screen above him, which was currently showing...

One tree hill?

Really? Not the ideal choice of viewing for those who want to get motivated into shifting the weight.

Straightening myself up, I walked confidently to the treadmill next to his, setting my bag down beside it. Stepping onto the treadmill I looked in utter confusion at the numerous buttons and settings.

How the hell did you get this thing to work?

My eyes scanned the buttons desperately, c'mon c'mon, think Mitchie, you're smart, surely you can work out how to turn a treadmill on.

"Do you need help with that?" a voice knocked me out of my panicked thoughts, not just any voice, his voice.

Oh god. I momentarily pursed my eyes closed tightly as I felt my cheeks heat up. Paparazzi or no paparazzi this was still embarrassing.

I opened my eyes as I turned my head around to meet the chocolate brown eyes of the pop star, his hair sticking to his head slightly, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He smiled at me in amusement as I lamely nodded

"err yes please" I managed to stutter out, okay so maybe I was a little star struck at the same time, as I've said before, the biggest celeb I've been in personal contact is that evil contestant of big brother that everybody hated.

He leaned over as he pressed as serious of buttons causing the machine to start at a slow walking pace "new at the gym?" he asked light heartedly

I shrugged "yeah, I've never been too keyed upon technology so this is killer"

He laughed "well if you need any help just ask"

I nodded in acknowledgement as the pace began to pick up, my legs trying their hardest to readjust to the increasing speed. It settled on a light jog as my legs strode in front of each other, my breathing becoming ragged in a matter of minutes.

I must have looked ridiculous, like completely mental as Shane kept stealing glances at me between looking at the television and reading messages off of his phone.

I subtly took note of his excessive texting and usage of his phone, knowing there could potentially be clues hidden in that device of his.

He turned off his treadmill a while later as i continued to fight on, my legs now burning with pain, before grabbing the towel from around his neck and wiping his forehead. I kept my eyes focused in front of me, not wanting to look interested or cause any unnecessary attention for myself.

I needed to asses him as a person, be a fly on the wall until I know my next move.

"You sure you'll be okay turning that thing off?" he asked me now standing in front of my machine, his chest still heaving slightly

I nodded "I think I'll manage" I said through ragged breaths

"Okay, good we wouldn't want death by treadmill," i laughed along with him "nice meeting you..." he trailed off obviously waiting for my name.

I hesitated for a second, not wanting to give away my identity for the sake of my job, after all I was published as a moderator on the website as Mitchie Torres

"Michelle" I finished, no one called me by my actual name, not even my mother.

He smiled "Same time tomorrow Michelle?" he asked

I nodded, letting a small smile play at my lips, without looking too interested "maybe, if you're lucky"

He seemed satisfied with my answer as he walked towards the exit, giving me one last glance before exiting.

I had his interest, brilliant.

_Oh I'll be here same time tomorrow._

_Count me in._

* * *

**So there you go there's chapter 2 of captured secrets, I hope you like it! i think it sucked a little but Trust me Shane's secret is amazing, I'm really pleased with it actually, so 14 reviews so far! Amazing, please review I'd love to be at 25 by the time I update**

**Thanks!**


End file.
